The Kings Assassin
by Firedragon24
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is the Kings Assassin. Coming back from a mission she meets Natsu Dragneel. He is now her new partner for her new mission from king Igneel. Will Lucy open up to Natsu? And can Natsu teach her a valuable lesson of love or does Lucy just know killing? Based on the story Crown of Midnight by Sarah Maas
1. Prologue

The shutters were swinging in the storm winds were the only sign of her entry. No one had noticed her scaling in the garden of the Lord, Macao. The kings assassin pressed herself into an alcove at the thud of the approaching steps. Concealed beneath a black mask and hood, she willed herself into the shadows, to become nothing more than a slip of darkness. She was standing by a window, open and ready to jump through. Then a servant walked by grumbling to herself, while closing the window. The Kings assassin slowly cursed under her breath; she had to find another entrance through the mansion.

She was on a mission, the King ordered her to assassinate Lord Macao Conbolt and his wife. After his blood is on her hands, she has to return with the Lord's child, Romeo. The Kings assassin arrived at the Lord's balcony, there were French doors.

She listened for the approach of any servants who want to enter his room, but it remained quiet as the storm raged around them.

Quickly but quietly she opened the doors on the sound of the thunder rumbling. She had to wait until the next thunder in order to close the door. Another flash of lighting illuminated two figures sleeping in the four-poster bad. Lord Macao and his wife slept peacefully in each other's arms. _What had they done to offend the king so gravely that her wanted them dead?_ The king's assassin thought to herself.

She crept to the edge of the bed. It was not her place to ask any questions. Her job was to obey. With each step toward the Lord, she ran through the plan again.

She grabbed her sword and slid it out of its sheath with barley a whine. She took a shuddering breath, bracing herself for what would Come next.

Lord Macao's eyes flew open just and the King's assassin raised her sword over his head. He tried to move out of the way of my sword, but it was to late. She sliced, blood splattered all over the walls and wife, who was screaming. The Kings assassin had to shut her up so she cut of her head along with Lord Macao's. She grabbed a bag and put there chopped body parts inside to give to the King.

The bag was put over her shoulder and she headed to the Lord's son Romeo. Once down the hall by his bedroom she broke in and took him. The kings assassin went back to the balcony with the dead parents and the baby, looking behind her to make she the servants were dead asleep.

She jumped out the window and ran to the Kings palace, so she can rid the stench of blood and corpses off her. The baby, Romeo finally woke and started crying. _Great, just what I need, the sooner I get to the palace the better._ The assassin thought as she ran faster.


	2. The Meeting

Lucy Heartfillia stalked down the halls of the glass castle of Fiore. The heavy sack of body parts clenched in her hand swung with each step, banging every so often into her knees. She gave Romeo to Gray Fullbuster, Captain of the royal Guards, he said that he will be taken care of. Despite the hooded black cloak that concealed much of her face, the guards didn't stop Lucy as she strode toward the King of Fiore's throne room. The guards knew very well who she was- and What she did for the king. As the Kings Assassin she out ranked them. Actually, there were a few in the castle she didn't outrank now. And fewer still, didn't fear her.

She approached the open glass doors, her blood stained cloak sweeping behind her. The guards posted on either side straightened as Lucy gave them a nod before entering the throne room. Her black boots were nearly silent against the red marble floor.

On the glass throne in the center of the room sat King Igneel with a new guest by his side. Lucy gave a questioning look at the king as his dark gaze locked on the sack dangling from her fingers. She quickly dismissed the questioning look and , just as always, Lucy dropped to one knee before his throne and bowed her head.

Beside King Igneel was a boy who looked like 19, around Lucy's age. She could feel his onyx eyes fixated on her. At the foot of the dais, always between her and the royal family, stood Gray Fullbuster, Captain of the guard and the one she gave Romeo to. _He probably executed the poor child._ Lucy thought to herself rolling her eyes. She looked up at Gray from the shadows of her hood. The expression he held was like Lucy was a stranger. But that's what she expected, and it was just a part of the game he was playing. It pissed her off. Gray may have been her friend and someone to come to trust, but he was Captain – still responsible for the royal lives in this room above all others. King Igneel spoke.

"Rise."

Lucy kept her chin high as she stood and pulled her hood off.

The king waved his hand at her, the obsidian ring on his finger gleaming in the afternoon light. "Is it done?"

Lucy reached her gloved hand in the sack and tossed Macao's severed head toward Igneel. No one spoke as it bounced, a vulgar thudding of stiff rotting flesh on the marble. Rolled to a stop at the foot of the dais, milky eyes turned toward the ornate glass chandelier overhead.

The 19 year old boy, who Lucy still does not know straightened, glancing away from the head. Gray just stood there staring at her.

"He didn't put up much of a fight." Lucy said

King Igneel leaned forward, examining the mauled face and the jagged cuts in the neck. "I can barley recognize him."

Lucy gave him a crooked smile, though her throat tightened .

"I'm afraid severed heads don't travel well." She fished in her sack of body parts again, pulling out Macao's hand. "Here's his seal ring." Lucy tried not to focal much on the decaying flesh she held, the reek had worsened since she got back from the mansion. She extended the hand to Gray, whose navy eyes were distant as he took it from her and offered it to the king. Igneel's lip curled, but he pried the ring off the stiff finger. He tossed the hand at her feet as he examined the ring.

Beside King Igneel, the boy shifted. Lucy was still questioning of who this was. He was surprisingly very handsome. _Am I falling in love at first sight? Nah that's not possible._ Lucy said to herself. She only knew killing not this love shit. Besides even if she did fall in love Lucy would never be able to be with this boy. The king would never allow that, he only uses Lucy as his watchdog. She knew that from the very beginning, when he specifically asked her to be his assassin and he will spare her life, but not her family's. She inwardly sighed at the memory but pushed that aside….watching him not trying to vomit. Lucy was impressed he hadn't already.

"What of his wife?" Igneel demanded, turning the ring over in his fingers again and again.

"Well part of her is in this bag, the other pieces are lying on her bedroom floor, unless the maids found them." Lucy replied with a wicked grin, removing a slender pale hand from her sack. She offered it to the king, he shook his head. She didn't dare look at the boy or Gray as Lucy put the women's hand back in the sack.

"Very well then." The king murmured. She remained still as the Kings eyes rover over Lucy, the sack, and the head. He took a minute then spoke again. "There is a growing rebel moving to Fiore, who want me off this throne. Although you completed your mission, this was your last solo mission." Eyeing the head before continuing. "Natsu, please step forward." Natsu nodded and walked towards Lucy. "You Lucy Heartfillia will be working on this new mission with my son. So do not disappoint me."

Lucy clenched the sack so tightly her fingers ached. Gray was looking at the King now, as if he were hearing this for the first time. Lucy guessed Natsu already knew because he is Igneel's son.

She heard whispers of rebel forces before she'd gone to Hargeon-shed _met_ fallen rebels in the salt mines. But to have an actual growing rebel in the heart on _her_ capital? Why did the rebel forces want him off the throne? Most importantly why is she working with his son Natsu? Deep down she was actually quite excited. She shoved the questions in the back of her mind, so there was no possibility of reading them on her face.

Lucy looked at Natsu and he looked at her. She wanted to say something, but the king interrupted her. Her gaze moved to Igneel's. "There are several people on my list of traitors, but I will only give you one name at a time. This castle is crawling with spies."

Gray stiffed at that, but the king waved it off and the captain approached her, his face still blank as he extended the paper to Lucy.

She took the piece of paper and looked at the name. _Jellal Fernandez._

It took every ounce of will not to show her shock. She knew Jellal, she had since she was thirteen and now she was seventeen. He would come see Erza, Lucy knew he held a soft spot for Erza, one of her best friends.

It was absurd. Whoever was giving the king his information is a damned idiot. Jellal would not only not betray me, but sure as hell will he ever betray Erza.

"Just him or does he have clients too?" Lucy blurted.

The king gave her a slow smile. "You know Jellal? I'm not surprised." A taunt – a challenge.

Lucy just stared ahead, willing herself to calm, to breathe. "I used to. He's well trained just like me. So I will need time to eliminate him."

"Fine you have one month." The king said. "And remember Natsu is on this mission with you right Natsu?"

"Yes father I am well aware." Natsu said. Lucy looked at him with the cone of her eyes. _Wow he's…..ugh what the heck? I can't seem to stop thinking about him!_ Lucy screamed in her head. She directed her gaze back to the king. Saying thank you.

"When you have dispatched Jellal, I will give the next name on the list." The king said.

She had avoided the politics of the kingdom, especially there rebel forces for so many years, and now she was in the thick of it. Wonderful.

"Be quick," the King warned. "Be discreet. Your payment for Macao is already in your chambers."

Lucy nodded again and shoved the piece of paper in her pocket. She was about to leave but she stopped and looked up at Natsu. She opened her mouth to say something but immediately shut her mouth and left the throne room. Natsu watched as she left, wondering what was with this girl. _Weird, but she is really pretty, hopefully we can become friends._ Natsu thought to himself as he felt his lips curl into a smirk.


	3. Don't let me Die

Natsu Dragneel stood in silence as the sevants rearranged the chamber, dragging the giant oak table and ornate chairs into the center of the room. They had a council meeting in three minutes. He hardly heard as Gray took his leave, saying he had to tend to some royal duties. Natsu just rolled his eyes.

Lucy had killed a man and his wife. And Natsu's father ordered it. Natsu had barely been able to look at his father. He wanted to find Lucy. Not sure why but he wanted to. So Natsu left the throne room to find Lucy.

 _With Lucy_

Lucy strode quickly and quietly down the hallways and stairwells, taking the now-familiar route to the castle sewer. It was the same waterway that flowed past her secret tunnel, through here it smelled far worse, thanks to the servants depositing servants refuse almost hourly.

Her steps, then a second pair - Natsu's – echoed in the long subterranean passage. But she didn't say anything until she stopped at the edge of the water, glancing at the several archways that opened on either side of the river. No one was here.

"So," Lucy said without looking behind her, "are you going to say hello, or are you just going to keep following me everywhere?" she turned to face him, the sack still dangling from her hand.

"Uh, yeah Hello. Um do you have two different personalities? One is the King's assassin and the other is Lucy Heartfillia, I'm guessing?" In the torchlight his onyx eyes glittered.

Of course Natsu would notice a difference; he seem to notice a lot about even if they just met. She couldn't tell whether it pleased her or not. Especially when there was a slight bite to his words.

When she didn't reply, he asked, "So, how was Hargeon?

"Oh, so the new guy wants to know? I'm impressed that our first meeting is you being nosey." Lucy replied with a smirk. "That's not what it meant. We are going to be working with each other from now on. Sorry I didn't mean it like that." Natsu said as he dropped his head with his bangs covering his eyes. Lucy started laughing and he picked up his head shocked.

"I was just teasing and the trip was fine." She said with a smile. He gladly returned it.

"So did he fight back?" Natsu jerked his chin toward the sack in her hand.

She shrugged and turned back to the river. "Not really. Even if he did it would be nothing I couldn't handle." She tossed the sack into the sewer. They watched in silence as it bobbed and slowly sank.

Natsu cleared his throat. Lucy knew he hated this.

"You know we will begin our mission tomorrow right?" he asked.

"I know. I need rest." She added quickly when he frowned. "And besides, it'll only take us a day or two to figure out how guarded Jellal is. Jellal may have been by himself but knowing him he will have an army. Hopefully we won't need the month that King Igneel gave us." She said looking at Natsu. And hopefully Jellal would have answers about how and why he got on the Kings list. And what plans, exactly, that the king had alluded to. Then she would figure out what to do with him. Lucy turned back around to stare at the water.

Natsu stepped beside her, still staring at the filthy water, where the sack was undoubtedly now caught in current drifting out into the River and the sea beyond. "I'd like to debrief you."

She raised her eyebrow. "Aren't you going to take me to dinner first?" His eyes narrowed and she fake pouted.

"It's not a joke. I want the details of what happened with Macao."

She brushed him aside with a grin, wiping her gloves on her pants before heading back up the stairs.

Natsu grabbed her arm. "If Macao fought back, then there might be witnesses who heard-"

"He didn't make any noise," Lucy snapped, shaking him off as she stormed up the stairs. After two weeks of traveling she just wanted to sleep. Even the walk up to her room felt like a trek. "You don't need to debrief me, Natsu."

He stopped her again at a shadowy landing with a firm hand on her shoulder. "When I heard rumors that someone was responsible for Macao death, I knew it was you. Isn't there someone underneath all this killing? I may have just met you myself but I know who you are. For some reason I have this feeling that this is not you.

She loosened her breath, her face suddenly warm. "I understand what you mean. Now that we are partners you have to understand that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but that doesn't mean I won't need your help. I am the Kings Assassin after all." She paused before continuing. "Just, don't let me die….okay?"

Lucy didn't have time to brace herself as Natsu pulled her against him, his arms wrapping tightly around her.

"I won't. But you also have to promise me that you won't let me die….okay?" you could tell he was smiling as he talked.

She didn't hesitate before twining her arms over his shoulders, breathing in the scent of him. He smelled of fire and spice; they may have only met but Lucy was sure they would become great friends.

Natsu's nosed grazed the nape of her neck. "God's above you smell horrible," he muttered.

Lucy hissed and shoved him, her face burning in earnest now. "Carrying around dead body parts for weeks isn't exactly conducive to smelling nice! And maybe if I'd been given time for a bath instead of being ordered to report _immediately_ to the king, I might have-" She stopped herself at the sight of Natsu smirking. And smacked his shoulder.

"Idiot." Lucy linked arms with Natsu tugging him upstairs.

"Come on. Let's go to my room so you can debrief me like a gentleman." Natsu snorted and nudged her with his elbow but she didn't let go. He was glad she had another side to her that wasn't all about killing. Her smirked to himself maybe he could teach her about the meaning of love.

 _Lucy's Room_

Natsu finally got every last detail from her and left her the promise to return for dinner in a few hours. And after she let Virgo fuss over her in the bath and bemoan the state of her hair and nails, Lucy collapsed onto her bed.

Plus her dog leaped up next to her, curling close to her side. Stroking the dog's silly white coat, Lucy stared at the ceiling thinking about today.

The king had believed her.

And she met Natsu who never once doubted her story as well as the one who will be accompanying her on her new mission. Well not just one but all of them. But sadly Lucy still felt guilt. She had lied about Macao waking up and not making any noise. He awoke just before she killed him, she sliced his wife's head to keep her from screaming. And Macao did try and fight back but I sliced his head off just before anything really happened. Lucy also throw in real details, the storm, the servant, the balcony….the best lies are always mixed with the truth.

Lucy clutched the amulet on her chest. The Heartfillia crest. The one who gave it to her was Levy McGarden, she hadn't seen Levy since their last encounter in the tomb; hopefully now that she was the Kings Assassin she could see Levy.

She squeezed it hard. If the king about what she did – what she had been doing these past few months…

 _She had embarked on the first mission intending to quickly dispatch the target. She'd prepared herself for the kill, told herself that Sir Elfman was nothing but a stranger and his life meant nothing to her. But when she got to his estate and witnessed the unusual kindness with which he treated his servants, when he saw him playing lyre with a traveling minstrel he sheltered his hall, when she realized whose agenda she was aiding….she couldn't do it. She tried to bully and coax and bribe herself into doing it. But she couldn't kill him._

 _Still she had to produce a murder scene and a body_

Jellal. Lucy wanted to fake his death as well as Elfman's. But how is she going to fake his death. He was so popular, especially with Erza, and very well known. The real problem is Igneel enslaved the entire continent so how could Jellal possibly escape now.

There were other continents of course but she had to figure out a way to get him out of this one. Also the matter of where he would stay once out of this continent.

And why would the rebel movement about kingdoms on another continent like theirs. So the _plans_ must be about this land and continent.

Lucy didn't want to know. She didn't want to know what the king was doing, what he imagined for the empire . She'd use this month to figure out what to do with Jellal and pretend she never heard the word plans. And one more thing to worry about was Natsu. Would he agree to her plan? Would he still even go on missions with Lucy? And most importantly will he like her better for this decision?

Lucy fought a shudder. She was playing a very, very lethal game. And now that her targets are in Fiore and now Jellal was involved….she'd have to find away to play better. Because if the king ever found out that she let people escape besides Macao…..

He would destroy her.


	4. The Unforgivable Dream

Lucy sprinted through the darkness of the secret passageway, her breathing ragged. She glanced over her shoulder to find Sting grinning at her, his eyes like burning coals.

No matter how fast she ran, his stalking gait easily kept him just behind her. After him flowed a wake of glowing white dragons , their strange shapes and symbols illuminating the ancient blocks of stone. And behind Sting, it's nails scraping against the ground, lumbered the dragon

Lucy stumbled, but remained upright. Each step felt like she was wading through mud . She couldn't escape him. He would catch her eventually. And once the dragon got a hold of her….she didn't dare glance again at those too – big teeth that jutted out of its mouth or those fathom less eyes, gleaming with desire to devour her bit by bit.

Sting chuckled, the sound grating on the stone walls. He was close now. Close enough that his fingers raked against the nape of her neck. He whispered her name. Her true name. And she screamed as he-

Lucy awoke with a gasp, clutching the Heartfillia crest. She scanned the room for denser shadows, glowing dragons, signs that the secret door was open behind the tapestry that concealed it. But there was only the crawling of dying fire.

Lucy sank back into her pillows. It was just a nightmare. Sting and the dragon are gone, and it was over.

Plue, sleeping under many layers of blankets, put his head on Lucy's stomach. Lucy nestled down farther wrapping her arms around the dog and closed her eyes.

It was over.

 _Morning time_

In the chill mists of early morning, Lucy hurled a stick across the wide field of the game park. Plue took off through the pale grass like a bolt of white lightning, so fast that Lucy let out a low, appreciative whistle. Beside her was her good friend, Erza Scarlet, who clicked her tongue. Since Erza is so busy dawn is the only time they get to see each other.

"Why Jellal Fernandez?" Erza mused, keeping her voice low. Lucy had expand her latest mission, keeping the details brief. Lucy knew Erza was a little upset but couldn't do a thing about it.

Plue reached the stick and trotted back to them, his long tail wagging. Even though he wasn't fully grown, the dog was already abnormally large. Gray had never said what breed, exactly, he was he suspected his mother had mated with. Given Plue's size, it could be a wolf hound. Or an actual wolf.

Lucy shrugged a Erza's question, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her cloak. "King Igneel thinks…..He thinks that Jellal is part of some secret movement against him. A movement held here in Fiore to get him off the throne."

"You mean Rifthold? That's were I heard the movement is coming from, but they hide out in forests and places where local people can conceal and support them. Man is Fiore a death trap."

Lucy shrugged just as Plue returned and demanded the stick to be thrown again. "Yeah. And apparently the king has a list of people whom he thinks are key players in this movement against him."

"And you're to…..kill them all?" Erza's face dropped and the frown she had earlier came back.

"One by one." Lucy said, throwing the stick as far as she could into the misty field. Plue shot off, dried grass and remnants of the last snowstorm crunching beneath her huge paws. "He'll only reveal one name at a time. A bit dramatic, if you ask me. But apparently they're interfering with his plans."

"What plans?" Erza said sharply.

Lucy frowned "I was hoping you might know.

"I don't." there was a tense pause. "If you learn anything….," Erza began.

"I'll see what I can do," Lucy lied. She wasn't even sure if she truly wanted to know what the king was up too, let alone _share_ that information with anyone else. It was selfish, and stupid, perhaps, but she couldn't forget warning the king had given the day he crowned her Assassin. If she stepped out of line, if she betrayed him, he'd kill Gray, Erza, and then Levy.

And all this – faked every death except Macao's, (Lucy wasn't even she why she didn't spare Macao, but for some reason she just had to kill him) even the lies she told along with it. She put all of her friends a risk.

Erza shook her not replying. Lucy hated lying to Erza, but she just couldn't bring herself say anything. She even lied to Natsu and Gray. Whenever they looked at her like that, it was almost too much to bear. But they had to believe the lies, too. For they're own safety. Also Lucy knew she would have to tell Natsu and force him not to say anything to his father.

Erza began wringing her hands, and her eyes grew distant. Lucy had seen that expression in the past month. "If you're fretting for my sake-"

"I'm not" Erza said. "You can take care of yourself."

"Then what is it?" Lucy's stomach clenched. If Erza talked about the rebels , she didn't know how much of it she could take. Yes, she wanted to be free of the king, but she wanted nothing to do with what ever plots were brewing In Rifthold, and What the king of Fiore is planning with the rebels in Rifthold. To stand against Igneel would be nothing folly. They'd most likely be destroyed.

But Erza said, "Numbers in the Crocus camp are swelling. And everyday more and more, Rifthold rebels arrive. Most consider it a miracle that any are even still alive in the Crocus camp. Many people are afraid of what the rebels are going to do and if they are after them and not just the king." Plue returned again, and it was Erza who took the stick from his mouth and chucked it into the gray dawn. "But what about Hargeon….."

She paused, probably recalling the three scares that raked down Lucy's back. A permanent reminder of what happened in the salt mines in Hargeon. And a reminder that even though she was free, thousands of people still toiled and died down there. Is was a miracle that Lucy even survived.

"The king will not meet with me." Erza said, now toying with the one braid that's in her hair. "I have asked him three times to discuss the condition in Hargeon , and King Igneel claims to be occupied. Apparently, he's to busy finding people for you to kill."

Lucy blushed at the harshness in Erza's voice. Plue returned again, but when Erza took it she kept it in her hands.

"I must do something Celestia," Erza said, using the name she'd given her on the night Lucy admitted that she was an assassin. Lucy has a special power to speak to the stars and the spirits of the zodiac. That's why Erza named her this. "I must find a way to help my people. When does the gathering information become a stalemate? When do we act?"

Lucy swallowed hard. That word "act" scared her more than she'd like to admit. Worse than plans. Plue sat at their feet wagging his tail and waiting for the stick to be thrown.

But when Lucy said nothing, when she promised nothing, just as she always did when Erza spoke about these things, Erza dropped the stick on the ground and quietly walked back to the castle.

Lucy waited until Erza's footsteps faded and let out a long breath. She was to meet Natsu in the park to go for a morning rum and discuss there new mission. After there run and talk there were going to go to Rifthold, where the Rebel forces were. Jellal would have to wait until tomorrow.

After all the king had given her a month to kill Jellal.

When me and Natsu go to the rebels I can tell it won't be pretty but we have to speak to _him._ Maybe if they can convince him to leave our people alone, then he would just go after Igneel, she hated to say it, but what he was doing was wrong to there people. Lucy's surprised Natsu is even related to that bastard. Lucy sighed again hoping she could convince Natsu to be on her side and let Jellal go.

She could only hope.


End file.
